Episode 5- "Super Men, Part One."
'Outbreak Season 2, Episode 5 “Super Men.” (Part One.) ' The episode opens with Daniel Anderson, as the soldiers on the cliff that have returned to confirm whether he is alive or dead open fire upon him... unfortunately for them, his Superman revelation has caused him to alter his physical form into a more muscular shape, which also appears to be bullet proof. When this fact becomes apparent to the soldiers, they toss a grenade near him, the explosion of which, tossing him into the nearby river. He remains unharmed, and swims his way downriver, as the bullets splash in the water around him. A new character, Hamish McCrae appears, a simple, but well meaning, bear of a man with a particular love for the sound of his own voice. Alerted by the variety of unusual sounds for such a sleepy Scottish village, he has remained awake, and comes out of his house when he hears the car alarm and shotgun blasts, and is running towards the farmer's field when he hears the explosion. He gets to the second hole in the wall made by Ben's 'driving', when the woman of the murdered farmer comes down the road, crying and screaming for Hamish's help. The farmer's name is Conner, a friend and nearby neighbour of Hamish, and the woman, Patsy, is obviously hysterical. Hamish does his best to calm the woman, but nothing will work, but he does manage to convince to go back to her house, whilst Hamish attempts to find out what's been going on. Ben, still in the darkness of the field, starts stripping of the clothing and armaments he stole from a dead soldier, and runs into the forest and back to deposit the containment suit, but doesn't have time to run the other objects back before Hamish comes into the field. The only trace of Conner that Hamish finds is his dismembered hand and his cap, but, Ben manages to escape Hamish's notice as he exits the field to go and tell Patsy what he found. As soon as Hamish goes, Ben starts running the other pieces of equipment into the forest. Having decided to abandon Ben, and realising their need for rest, the escapees decide to find somewhere to rest out the morning, as time creeps on, though it is still very dark. Zach makes them a hole in the ground to shelter in from the wind, until Carter points out that remaining where they are means that 'the nutter' (Ben), can find them, so they move into the forest below. Zach constructs them a 'hobbit hole' to stay in, and despite Carter's complaints of having no bedding or means to sleep, Double Take almost immediately falls asleep as he lies down. Zach complains of being hungry, something they can all agree on, and he and Joe both agree that Carter should go out and hunt them something, after he complains about not having a gun (as Joe offers to lend him to use of his pistol.) Carter says there may be rabbits around, but thinks there is no chance of him finding one or being able to catch one. Joe simply smiles, making a small gesture at Carter, assuring him that he can find something. Carter still seems incredibly sceptical, but determined to prove them wrong, emerges from the hole. Almost as soon as he steps outside, a rabbit skips across his path. Carter shoots, and kills it instantly. He gives the dead rabbit to Joe and Zach, in some shock. Not at all surprised and unusually confident, Joe assures Carter that he can find another. Carter turns, and another rabbit appears, which he also kills... and then is rather sickened as he turns to find Zach biting the head off of one of the rabbit corpses; Zach simply replies 'I said I was hungry!' Joe then encourages Carter to go and hunt one more rabbit. No more conveniently appear, so he goes off into the forest to see what he can find. Soon enough, the others hear Carter cry out, as he comes running back with a massive bruise on his forehead, diving into the shelter, yelling that someone tried to jump him. When asked who, he gets highly frustrated, reiterating that he was jumped and how dark it is. Despite all this noise, Double Take remains asleep. Joe and Zach discuss what they should, at first opting for staying where they are, in safety, until Carter looks outside and gets visions, saying that there are at least five men outside in strange black armour and they all have powers; one has Joe's powers, one Normans, another seems to be able to blur in and out of existence, another seems to have some powers of command and the other looks like 'some kind of ninja.' With this reveal, they decide to make their escape as Double Take awakes, as Zach starts disintegrating the back of the shelter, making a long underground tunnel for them to escape through. Daniel stops swimming once he is out of range of the gunshots of the soldiers, and in an attempt to evade them, still in the containment suit they put him in, walks into the forest. Hamish attempts to tell Patsy the fate of her husband, whilst she is of course incredibly upset, as he does his best to assure her that he will find out who killed Conner and bring them to justice. She tries to stop him as he goes out on his vigilante quest, telling him that she rung the local constable and he will be on his way, but Hamish doesn't seem to hold much stock in him and heads back to the field. He knows that someone is in the field from all the movement of the sheep; Ben is there trying to move out that last bits of incriminating soldier's equipment. Hamish spots Ben and calls after him, causing Ben to run down the bottom of the field with the last of the equipment he is carrying and off into the forest below. Hamish runs after him, but loses him almost instantly. Hamish finds Ben easy to follow though, as his enhanced speed leaves heavy footsteps and results in a lot of obviously broken foliage. He follows Ben's trail deep into the forest, and hears him when he starts running back in his direction, but Ben also hears Hamish and comes to a halt, as Hamish addresses him and also recognises him; it is revealed that Hamish also works on the prison boat doing the heavy lifting for the daily deliveries but today was his day off. Hamish demands to know what Ben is doing and what he knows about this mad soldier, and Ben concocts a story that it is General Simms, a mad general after him and others and that he probably also killed Conner. Hamish doesn't entirely believe him, but stays with Ben, his only connection to what may have happened to Conner. The two head back up to the field, where they encounter the local constable, Owen McCarthy, also wanting to know what is going on; unfortunately, Hamish, on first name terms with him, isn't exactly being respectful towards the constable, as the two quickly get into shouting loudly at each other. When asked who Ben is, Hamish describes him as 'oh, just a crazy weirdo', which doesn't paint a good picture of either of them, stood right at the scene of a grisly murder. Owen tries to arrest the two of them in suspicion for the murder, causing Ben to run away at phenomenal speed. Hamish then berates Owen for making his one link to solving Conner's murder escape, to which the constable constantly reminds Hamish, that it isn't his job to solve any murder, but Hamish is continually defiant and mocking of Owen's policing skills. Owen tries to grab him to cuff him, but the larger man pushes him away and then charges off back down to the forest, declaring that he is going to get to the bottom of what is going on. Ben goes to Hamish's house to wait for his return. It being a (usually) quiet sleepy village, Hamish left his door open, so Ben lets himself in, and spends much time enjoying Hamish's house whilst he is away. Eventually he gets bored, and decides to go back to the beach where he left the other survivors. He thunders over their tunnel, and having no idea they are below him, whilst Carter gets a vision of him and warns the others about him. The camera then cuts to where in the forest Ben stashed the military gear he'd stole, as the ground collapses where he'd buried it. The gear falls into the improvised tunnel created by Zach, after hours of marching. This happens just as Hamish and Owen are not so stealthily approaching the area, and Daniel is approaching as well, all alerted by both each other, and the collapsing area of ground. Hamish and Owen first react to Daniel, rather noticeable as he is still in a white containment suit. Daniel's recognises Hamish, as they also know each other from the prison ferry, and Hamish recognises Daniel's voice. Daniel takes his helmet off briefly, showing that he now has a completely different looking face of a Clark Kent-like persuasion, and Hamish thinks he's had plastic surgery. When Hamish calls him by his name, Daniel says that Daniel died, and that his name is 'Dynamo.' Hamish, despite how odd Daniel seems to have become, lets Owen know that Daniel is also an officer, though Daniel responds to that with 'not any more.' Owen is concerned by this, but more concerned by the hole in the ground and the voices he can hear coming from it. Owen turns on his torch and shines it at the hole. Joe uses his probability manipulation power to turn the torch off, but Owen already knows there are people down the hole, so he squeezes down it, bringing some of the ceiling down with him, as he chases the group, closely followed by Hamish and Daniel. Carter shoots at the officer's legs to slow him down, but only hits with a flesh wound that doesn't slow him, due to his immense fat taking the blow. He passes the gun to Joe, who hits the officer twice more, only with further flesh wounds, but it is still enough to make the constable fall. Hamish charges forward after the convicts as they retreat, Joe and Double Take carrying Norman on his stretcher. He stops Carter, not fighting him, but demanding to know who just shot the constable. Carter doesn't own up for, but stalls Hamish, as the others carry on running. Zach turns back, using his power to drop the soil roof of the tunnel on Hamish and Daniel, though avoids hitting Carter. With his back turned to Zach, Carter doesn't notice the save was Zach's doing, and yells thanks to Joe, which Zach responds to sarcastically. Hamish and Daniel burst their way through the soil piled on them, and though Hamish seems a little winded, he is mostly fine, and Daniel is still unhurt in his new more muscular form. Owen calls out, and Hamish calls back, telling him he's fine, and to go back into the village to get medical help for himself whilst he and Daniel hunt down the others. Owen rightly points out that he has been shot three times, but Hamish doesn't seem phased, and insists that Owen get to his feet. Owen manages it, and seems to start his walk back to the village with surprisingly steady steps. As they are running after the others who now have a head start, Hamish explains Ben's story to Daniel, including the work of 'Simms', the mere mention of, raises ire from Daniel, telling Hamish that Simms tried to have him killed and that he is the enemy, and has captured some of their mutual friends from the ferry, and hints at the idea of going to the military base in the future. Zach gestures at the ground above his head and rips it apart, creating a hasty exit for his group. The camera cuts to Carter, who gets a flash, grins, and then stops. As soon as Zach steps aboveground, something drops from a tree behind him, landing in the opening Zach has just made. The silhouetted figure stabs Zach in the shoulder with the same burning sword used against Joe in the previous episode, and then is hurled through the air, rolling down a small grassy slope, screaming out and clutching his shoulder, which continues to burn. Joe fires repeated shots into the back of the armoured warrior, cracking the plates at the back, and causing it to turn towards him. The warrior they face is clad in a black, segmented metallic battle suit, showing no skin, with a red faceplate visor across the face, where the blur of vague facial features can be seen, but no distinct features are possible to see. As Zach gets up and runs off into the forest, the warrior turns away from Joe again, then gives chase. Another then steps from the trees, with identical armour and weapon. It gestures at his pistol, which floats into the air... and is then crushed like a can. Another warrior also appears, gesturing for Joe to get on the ground, which he does so, before fighting the control, standing back up and deciding to run back into the tunnel. The other warrior goes after Zach, whilst the magnetically powered one waits where it was standing. Joe runs past Daniel and Hamish, as does Carter, Joe telling them that there are some kind of hi-tech soldiers, to which both of the do gooders assume its the work of Simms and charge out to the attack, picking the only visible target, the magnetic warrior. Hamish uses his mighty strength to grab one of the enemy's arms and hold the seven foot tall man in place, whilst Daniel enlarges the muscles in one arm and punches the warrior hard enough in the chest to dent and buckle the armour... and then he clutches his chest and passes out. Double Take runs past them, running to Zach, being pursued by six of the warriors. He leaps in the way to help his friend. Zach looks at him, thanks him for the help... and runs into the woods, as Double Take curses him for leaving him behind. End of Part One.